Espejo de Oesed
by James Scamander
Summary: Teddy mira el espejo de Oesed y, como la mayoría de los que lo hacen, se pierde en él, en sus más profundos sueños y deseos.


**Disclaimer:** _soy JKR que ha aprendido a escribir en español sólo para escribir un fic y que me digáis que no he puesto el disclaimer y deciros «no, porque soy la rubia que hizo tu infancia más feliz». ¿No cuela? Pues entonces no me pertenece la idea original_

_Para mi hermanita Lizzie Taisho-Friki, mi osito de peluche._

* * *

><p><strong>Espejo de Oesed<strong>

Teddy pasa la yema de los dedos por la superficie vidriosa, mordiéndose el labio y viendo lo que hay tras él o, mejor dicho, delante. Ante él se puede ver a sí mismo, acariciando el mismo espejo sólo que no está solo, está acompañado de un hombre de estatura media y pelo castaño algo largo, piel pálida y con un par de arañazos adornando su rosteo; a su lado se encuentra una mujer algo más pequeña que él, aunque no demasiado. Lo que más destaca en la mujer, al igual que en Teddy, es el color de su pelo. Aunque no es el mismo color, sí que es igual de extraño y único. Mientras que el chico lo lleva con una media melena de color azul la mujer lo lleva más largo y de color rosa chicle.

Las lágrimas comienzan a agolparse en sus ojos, los echa de menos. No es que tenga una mala vida, por supuesto. Harry, Ginny, James... todos hacen que cada día sea único y especial y que se sienta muy feliz, sobre todo el último con sus bromas que intenta animarlo. No, su vida es mejor que la de muchas personas con dos padres. Pero siguen siendo sus padres y los echa mucho de menos.

La mujer sonríe al ver el rostro del chico. Él la reconoce y, al parecer, ella también lo reconoce, a su pequeñín.

—Mamá... —susurra y acaricia de nuevo el cristal, ahora bordeando la mejilla de la mujer—. Papá —susurra de nuevo y dirige la vista al hombre.

Ha escuchado cientos de veces la historia. La historia de cómo sus padres lucharon en la guerra, de cómo se enfrentaron a los mortífagos y de cómo ayudaron a salvar al mundo mágico junto a su padrino Harry. Suena algo egoísta, él lo sabe pero... ¿Tan malo habría sido si no hubiesen luchado?

Niega la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, eso es lo más infantil que ha pensando en mucho tiempo, aunque más bien lo más infantil que ha pensado en mucho tiempo. Vuelve a dirigir la vista a ambos. Espera que se sientan orgullosos de él, de que haya acabado quinto curso con más o menos buenas notas y este año no se hubiera metido en tantos líos. Aunque sepa que es sólo un reflejo, que no son reales. Sí que son reales en su corazón.

Se gira al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y se queda helado al ver a su padrino, a Harry. Parece que han descubierto su secreto.

Teddy baja la cabeza, avergonzado mientras el reflejo de Tonks y Lupin desaparecen a su espalda. Espera una reprimenda y que Harry esté decepcionado con él, es lo mínimo, ¿no? A estado entrando a escondidas a una habitación de una casa que no es suya sin permiso por un espejo.

—Teddy... —el susodicho alza la vista. No suena a reprimenda ni a decepción, sino a comprensión por el pequeño peliazul.

—Harry, yo... —aprieta los puños y traga saliva—. Lo siento. No debí.

—Los echas de menos, ¿verdad? —dice acercándose al viejo espejo que ni siquiera recuerda cómo ha llegado hasta allí.

—Sí —admite el menor volviendo a mirar el espejo, aunque ahora viendo tan sólo a él y a Harry, a su lado.

—Teddy, no debes disculparse si no has hecho nada malo. Y no lo has hecho.

Teddy vuelve el rostro hacia su padrino, que tiene una triste y melancólica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Yo también los hecho de menos, ¿sabes?

—Pero yo os quiero —se apresura a decir para dejarlo claro—. Es sólo que...

—Que pese a que tienes una vida feliz, sientes que te falta algo —asiente el pelinegro mirando el espejo—. Pero, ¿sabes? Dumbledore me dijo una vez _No es buenodejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir _y tenía razón.

—¿Aún los echas de menos? —pregunta Teddy curioso—. A tus padres digo.

—Sí, mucho. Como tú —el menor asiente—. Pero, ¿sabes? Os tengo a vosotros y es lo que importa.

Harry rodea con un brazo los hombros de Teddy, acercándolo un poco a él para abrazarlo. Teddy se gira y se abraza a su padrino, sin poder retirar las vista del mágico espejo. Tras un par de segundo, el peliazul de aparta un poco y se quita un par de lágrimas que han caido por su rostro durante el abrazo.

—¿Mejor? —el menor asinte y Harry le revuelve el pelo sonriendo—. Pues vamos, que James está haciendo tortitas.

—Sí, será mejor que bajemos antes de que queme la cocina.

Harry sonríe, Teddy suelta una carcajada y ambos bajan a la cocina, con su familia. Quizá no sus padres, pero sí las personas a las que más quiere, a quien le ha cuidado desde pequeño y quien le ha querido y malcriado. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
